Always on my Mind
by pinkowls
Summary: After Santana moves in with Rachel, Kurt and Brody, Rachel finds herself feeling things she's never felt before.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Everything up until the end of 'Diva' is canon, after that episode it's all AU.

Santana walked out of the bathroom, only a thin, white towel keeping her from being stark naked, her dark hair was still damp and a few pieces stuck to her forehead despite her best attempts at sweeping them to the side of her head. She noticed Rachel sitting at the kitchen table almost immediately, her deep brown eyes were filled with lust and desire as they scanned Santana's body, soaking in every inch of the taller woman's body before she quickly looked away when she saw that Santana had caught her red handed.

Santana only rolled her eyes at the lighter haired brunette who sat in a pair of pyjama pants and a tank top, her hair tied in a messy bun on the top of her head.

"Look, Berry, I know I'm smoking and you're probably getting all hot and bothered just looking at me but you don't have to stare like you're an owl and I'm a helpless mouse" The Latina spoke as she wandered over to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water before disappearing into her bedroom.

Santana had been living with Rachel, Kurt and Brody for a week now and she already walked around the apartment like she had been living there for years, not that Rachel minded in the least bit, especially if she got to witness Santana in so little clothing at times just like that evening.

Rachel didn't know what had come over her, Santana and her had built up a nice friendship over the last year, finally coming to the point that Rachel could say that Santana was one of her best friends, and though Santana wouldn't admit it herself, she felt the same way about Rachel.

But lately, Rachel had been seeing Santana in a whole new light, she had been looking at her more closely, she found her heart racing when Santana leaned across her to get something or when their hands accidently brushed, and she didn't know what her heart was doing when Santana was around, it scared her to no end the things she had been feeling.

Her mind drifted to Santana for what felt like the hundredth time that day, she couldn't help but picture her beautiful, glimmering eyes and her long tanned legs that appeared to go on for miles, and it wasn't Rachel's fault that Santana had the perfect boobs to ever be on a woman, despite the fact she had had a boob job, and she could only imagine what she would look like naked, even more beautiful and perfect, she thought.

Rachel had to force herself to come back to reality, what she was feeling could simply be blamed on curiosity, she was completely and utterly straight, she had been all of her life.

It was as if to remind her of his existence that Brody walked through the front door of their apartment, a dance bag tossed of his shoulder and a smile spread across his face.

"Hey, Sexy" he greeted her, placing his bag on the ground before wrapping his arms around her from behind, kissing her neck, biting on the skin gently.

Rachel forced a smile on her lips, turning around in her chair so she could see him properly, "Hey, Brody, how are you?" she asked.

The older man gestured for Rachel to stand up, plopping himself down on the chair as she did as he asked, before pulling the petite brunette down on his lap, "I'm good, hottie, how 'bout you? Miss me today?"

"I'm great. And of course I missed you" Rachel semi-lied as she kissed his cheek before standing up from her position on his lap. "I can heat up some of the extras from dinner tonight if you'd like? Sorry we couldn't wait for you, Auntie Snixx was apparently hungry and needed to get her food on" she giggled, opening the fridge and pulling a plate out of it.

"That'd be great. I'm going to go do some work, call me when dinner's ready" Brody replied, he stood up too and walked in to their bedroom, closing the door shut behind him.

It was another ten minutes until Santana returned to the kitchen. Kurt was already out for the night, despite the fact it was only nine o' clock and it was a Saturday, so it was relatively quiet in the apartment that night.

"Hey Hobbit, I see the Chipmunk needs fed. How long till we send him back in to the wild where he belongs?" Santana asked as she sunk down in to a chair with her nail file in hand.

"Hello Santana" Rachel replied, ignoring the girl's comment, although she did look up at her as she put Brody's dinner on a plate. Santana was now wearing a short black lacy nighty and her hair fell down her shoulder in soft waves. Rachel couldn't help the quiet moan that escaped her throat as she looked over Santana for the second time that evening. The nighty highlighted the curve of her breasts magically and if Santana were to turn around, Rachel was sure she could say the same thing about her ass.

Santana smirked at her friend as she watched how the woman's mouth nearly dropped open at the sight of her, "You like, Hobbit?" she asked seductively.

"You look..." Rachel started, trying to piece words together in her mind, "Very nice" she finally said.

Santana only laughed at the shorter woman, "You wanna watch 'Sex and the City' tonight? Mama Lopez bought me all the seasons when I graduated."

Rachel was glad Santana wasn't completely disgusted by the way she had been gawking at her, and was grateful for the topic change. "Sure, I've only seen episodes here and there; it'd be good to watch them in order"

She picked up the plate and walked to her and Brody's bedroom, placing the meal on the desk next to Brody and let him kiss her before she joined Santana on the sofa, where the girl had already set up the DVD.

Santana hit play and they sat in comfortable silence for most of the episode, not even realising that as the programme went on, they were moving closer to each other, to the point that their shoulders and legs were brushing against each other.

Rachel must have fallen asleep sometime during the programme since the next thing she knew, she was woken up by sunlight streaming through the window, and someone singing a quiet tune in the kitchen.

The young woman yawned as her eyes opened and adjusted to the light in the room. She looked around her to find that she wasn't in her bedroom, but she was still lying on the couch. And she wasn't alone; lying next to her was the sleeping form of Santana Lopez. It was then that Rachel realised that her legs were tangled with the Latina's and one of her arms was slung across the other woman's waist.

Rachel was quick to stand up, trying not to wake Santana as she did so. The brunette looked up to find Kurt standing in the kitchen watching her with a strange look on his face.

"Good Morning, Baby Barbra, sleep well?" He asked, a smile forming on his lips as Rachel walked over to him, sitting down at the table.

"Morning, Kurt. And yes, I did, but at the same time I didn't, there's a reason people don't like sleeping on couches and prefer beds" She replied.

Kurt glanced over at Santana and then back at Rachel, and with a sigh he asked the question Rachel would have rather avoided, "Why did I wake up and come to the kitchen to find you and Santana asleep in each other's arms?"

Rachel could only bite her lip and look up at her friend, "I honestly have no idea, we were watching 'Sex and the City' and the next thing I know its morning and I'm extremely close to Santana"

What was actually on the girl's mind however, was how nice it felt to wake up to Santana in her arms. The Latina seemed to find a way to look beautiful even when she was sleeping, she looked so vulnerable yet adorable at the same time, and it made Rachel's heart flutter at the sight.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed! It means so much to me that there are people reading this and enjoying it! I'd love to hear more feedback though for this chapter and later ones and of course I'd love to hear what you'd like to see happen in the future for this story! Anyway, here's chapter 2 of Always on my Mind! :)

Santana practically skipped through the front door to her shared apartment the following Saturday, Rachel looked up to catch the wide grin that was planted on the Latina's face.

"Hey Tana. What's gotten you in such a bright spirit this afternoon?" The Jewish woman asked, cutting out pictures from a Broadway magazine that she could stick on the poster she was making for school.

"I have a date tonight with the world's sexiest woman" Santana answered simply, a slight bounce in her step when she walked closer to Rachel.

"Oh really? What's her name?" The brunette was forced to put her acting skills to work as she plastered a fake smile on her face, trying her hardest to stop the jealous tone in her voice.

She couldn't be jealous anyway; it wasn't as though they were anything other than friends.

"Annie. And I can tell you, she has the ass of a goddess"

Not as good as yours, Rachel thought.

"I've been trying to get in her pants for a week, and she's finally caved on at least going on a date with me, I'll turn on the charm and I'll have my next hook up. Easy" Santana said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"That's great, Santana. I hope you have fun on your date"

And then she left the room as quickly as she had entered it, wondering off to her bedroom as Rachel continued on her poster.

-Time has passed-

"You look… beautiful, Tana" Rachel half whispered as she looked Santana up and down.

The tanned girl was wearing a tight, red dress, the sleeves reached the end of her elbow, and the top had been cut in a rectangle shape, showing off Santana's neck. She wore a simple necklace around her neck that only just brushed against the neck cut of the dress, and on her feet were a pair of black high heels, a matching purse was held in her hand, and her nails had been painted red to match her dress.

"I was going for hot or sexy but beautiful is good too" Santana replied as she admired her ass in the mirror that stood behind her.

Kurt walked in to the bathroom, whistling slightly as he took in Santana's appearance, "If I wasn't gay; I'd totally tap you right now"

"Thanks, Ladyface, I'd tap me too, if I don't get my mack on tonight then I may have to anyway" She laughed, "Not that anyone could say no to this body.

The knock on their front door was the end of the conversation as Santana rushed off to answer it.

She opened it to reveal a pretty blonde woman who looked slightly older than them, perhaps around twenty years old, not that anyone but Rachel could tell because the woman had the perfect skin.

"Hey Hottie" Santana greeted her, leaning in to brush her lips against the girl's cheek.

"Hey sexy, you ready to go?" Annie replied, reaching out to take Santana's hand in her own.

"Bye guys, don't wait up, I may get very lucky tonight?" Santana called back to them as she walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind her.

-The next morning-

As Santana sat at the coffee table the next morning chatting away about how amazing her date had been, sharing every detail of the night's events to her friends, Rachel felt a pang of what she knew was jealousy run through her.

She was jealous that it wasn't her that Santana was bragging about.

But she was also upset over the fact that she was supposed to be straight and now she thinks she's having feelings for one of her closest girl friends. Not that she would act on it.

"… awesome in bed, totally hot when she sweats against my shoulder when we finish..."

"Do we really need to hear this while we're eating, Santana. It's great that you're so happy but I don't want to hear about your stupid date!" Rachel snapped at the girl was she was half way through a sentence.

"What's up with you, hobbit? Not had sex in so long this is turning you on?" Santana asked as she whipped her head around to face her, a frown appearing on her face.

"No." Rachel replied, a grumble in her voice, "I just don't want to her about Annie, okay?"

Brody stood up from his seat at the opposite side of the table and picked his chair up, moving it loser to Rachel before plopping it down on the floor again.

He leaned up and quietly whispered in her ear, "We can totally have sex tonight if you need some let off down there"

Rachel turned to face him, forcing herself not to glare at him, she had told him countless times that she wasn't ready to have sex with him, yet he still kept pressuring it on her. "Not tonight, Brody, I'm not ready yet, maybe, maybe soon I will be" she whispered back.

Brody smiled, leaning back in his chair.

Santana and Kurt had started arguing about fashion again, and Brody was flipping through a magazine, so Rachel took the opportunity to have a quick shower before starting on the things she had to do that day.

When she exited the shower twenty minutes later, the only person still sitting at the kitchen was Kurt, who looked up at her with a serious expression on his face.

Rachel frowned slightly, walking over to her best friend and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Is everything okay, Kurt?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to talk to you about something."

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"You have feelings for Santana, don't you?"

Rachel looked up, mouth slightly hanging open as her eyes widened in surprise, "No I don't. I don't know what the heck you are talking about."

Kurt simply sent her a knowing look, "You look at her like you used to look at my brother. You don't need to lie to me, you like her."

"I'm not lying, Kurt. I'm straight, remember? And dating and living with Brody. So, no, I don't have feelings for Santana." Rachel knew she was lying through her teeth but couldn't bring herself to admit her feelings.

"Fine, but if you ever want to tell me the truth, you know where to find me"

And with that Kurt disappeared, leaving Rachel to think things through very seriously.


End file.
